


Stay

by leoandsnake



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Job, Fingering, First Time Together, French Kissing, Hand Job, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, emotional honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/leoandsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 2x07. Dan goes back to Nate's place after their argument, and due to their heightened emotions, the interaction takes a turn for the sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Dan slips through the gate to Nate’s house for the second time that day, hoping against hope he’s there and not currently spilling his guts to Chuck, who would without a doubt provide the final nail in the coffin of their friendship if Nate gave him the opportunity. He walks into the living room, which is now empty of all but a sleeping bag.

“Nate,” he calls out.

His heart jumps in relief when Nate appears in the doorway wearing only a robe and boxers, his hair tousled. He gives Dan a once-over. “Hey,” he says. He doesn’t sound upset, just wary.

“Hey, listen, I’m really sorry about that,” Dan says. “I don’t - I mean, a certain part of me liked the idea of playing savior to somebody like you. I admit it. But really, Nate, we just wanted to help you. Nobody should have to -”

Nate clears his throat. “You wanna sit?” He gestures to the sleeping bag with a wry smile. They settle down on it, facing each other.

“I know your pride is hurt.”

Nate’s face changes in some inscrutable way. Dan forces himself to look into Nate’s eyes, which he always finds hard to do. They remind him too much of Serena’s.

There’s a lot of sadness in them. He looks like a lost little boy. Dan feels his stomach drop.

It’s a hot day, and the room is warm and stuffy with no air conditioning. They look at each other for a little too long a moment. Dan scrambles for something to say.

“I do need help,” Nate says. “I’ve done some stuff I’m going to regret. That I already regret. It’s not my pride, Dan, it’s like… this feeling of shame.”

He lets out a long, shaky sigh. Dan feels a sudden urge to touch him, to physically reassure him. Nate looks up and meets his eyes and a wave of prickly heat rushes to Dan’s palms. _Spotted._

“I guess I just thought you would understand without pitying me,” Nate says, in a low, breathy rush of words. He’s looking down, and his long eyelashes make a soft shadow on his cheekbones.

“I don’t pity you,” Dan says. His voice is lower too. "I never, uh. Nate, I’m sorry. Again. Really.”

“No, I overreacted,” Nate says. He’s flushing. “Is it like… really hot in here?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Dan says, way too fast. His body feels out of his control, like the time he got twisted with Vanessa and felt numb and on fire at the same time.

“I felt like shit as soon as I left,” Nate said. “Dan, I really like you. I never thought I would, which was stupid. You’re a good guy. You shouldn’t even hang around with us.”

“You’re…” Dan searches for the words to finish that thought. “You’re not what I expected at all.”

They make eye contact again and Nate’s blue irises drag him in. Dan pulls open his button-down almost hysterically, like he can’t get air on his bare arms fast enough. His nipples are hard through his undershirt. Nate’s face is so beautiful, and he has the same lost look in his eyes as Serena, the same sad tilt to his mouth -

Dan’s not really sure who initiates the kiss. He thinks it's Nate. He’s a serious kisser, approaching it like Dan’s mouth is a mountain he can scale, pulling at Dan’s top lip with his teeth, pushing his tongue into Dan’s mouth.

They break apart suddenly, as if something startled them. Nate is practically in Dan’s lap. His cheeks and lips are deeply flushed. His hair is fucked up. Dan feels the sensation in the back of his balls that signals impending hardness. He shifts slightly.

“Oh, God, I am so fucking sorry,” Nate says breathlessly. He moves to get up. Dan’s hand closes around his bicep in a grip so strong it surprises both of them.

“Sorry about what?” Dan rasps, kissing him again.

They make out hungrily, like this moment has been years in the making, and slowly they sink to their sides on the floor. Dan finds his knee wedging Nate’s legs apart, his cock pressed to his stomach, Nate’s dick against Dan’s thigh. Dan grabs a firm handful of his ass and drags him closer; Nate gasps against his lips.

Dan’s hand starts moving down, down, down out of habit. He pulls his head away for a second to look at Nate. He is absurdly, stupidly beautiful. Dan feels the way he did when he was about to sleep with Serena for the first time and he took a second to really look at her. It’s the same sensation of looking into the sun, of wanting to duck away and avoid direct eye contact, but he forces himself to meet Nate’s gaze. His eyes are like wide open skies, a color you would never see in the city.

“You okay?” Nate murmurs, his voice deep and throaty like he could come in the next few minutes. It’s music to Dan’s ears.

Dan answers by kissing him again, then dragging his lips down Nate’s neck, sucking at his throat and then his chest. He pushes Nate’s robe off his shoulders and starts working at his own zipper. Nate reaches down to help him and they quickly free his cock.

Dan drags Nate’s boxers down to his knees with one tug and rolls on top of him.

“Fuck me,” Nate whispers. His voice pulls upwards at the end with a subtle crack that makes Dan’s dick twitch.

Nathaniel Archibald, underneath him on the floor, begging to be fucked and looking like all the blood in his body has rushed to his cock, lips and cheekbones. He never thought he’d live to see the day.

Dan liberally coats his first two fingers in saliva and reaches down, teasing the outside of Nate’s asshole. Nate’s entire body jolts. “Oh man, oh man.”

Dan pauses. “Good?”

“Definitely,” he breathes, reaching up and seizing a handful of Dan’s hair. With his other hand, Dan starts to stroke Nate’s dick.

Nate’s eyes roll upward. Dan slides his index finger gently inside of him and Nate’s head lolls back on the floor. He fucks Dan’s hand in a way that seems involuntary. Even the one finger is a tight fit, but he manages the second and curls them gently inside of Nate, who lets out an indelicate moan. He presses his thighs to Dan’s sides, pulling him in closer, and Dan starts to jerk him off with more vigor while rubbing himself against Nate’s stomach.

“I wanted - I’ve wanted you to -” Nate stumbles on his words and then drags in a shaking gasp as Dan’s fingers speed up. “I - _ohhhh_ … shit… _God_ …”

“Say my name.” Dan’s voice is a low rumble in his throat. He’s surprised at himself.

“Dan,” Nate sighs, his voice covering multiple notes on that simple word alone, low on the D, going high on the A, back down on the N. _D-aa_ (soft crack) _ahh-n_. He never knew his name could sound that good coming out of another guy’s mouth. Nate reaches up and touches his face. He crooks his fingers more, rubs Nate harder, and Nate grabs him by the jaw. They kiss again, a long slow one. Dan sucks on his lip.

He’s high on the power of this, the idea of fucking Nate, of all people. He wonders how far he can push it, if he can leave Nate with a hickey. He wants there to be some record of this other than in his memory or his writing.

Nate is close to coming, Dan can tell by how far away he looks. His eyes are slits of brilliant blue peeking out from under the dark spread of his lashes, and his red, swollen lips are parted in a silent _oh_.

“Come for me,” Dan urges, wanting to help him along so they can focus on his own neglected hard-on.

Nate moans like that’s too much for him. His fingers tighten their hold on Dan’s hair.

Dan slides his fingers a little further inside of him. Nate’s hips buck up against him and Dan jerks him harder. His palm is slick with pre-come and the sensation is both sexy and familiar. It’s just like jerking himself off, but in reverse.

Nate bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. Dan finds his desperation intensely erotic.

Nate comes with a soft groan, into Dan’s hand and on his stomach a little. He leans his head back against the floor with a soft clunk and shudders. The shudder fades into a soft tremble. He clumsily wipes at the come on Dan’s stomach.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dan pants. He didn’t realize how overcome he was, but looking at Nate right now, he's _very_ hard. He slides his fingers out of him. “Don’t - I… I’ll get it, just -”

Nate slides down between Dan’s thighs and then flips him over - gently, but with an intimidating strength behind it. He’s on top now. He slides further down Dan.

Dan doesn’t even understand what’s happening until his jeans are around his knees and Nate is pulling his cock out of the slit in his boxers and parting his lips.

“Oh,” Dan says, his heart jackhammering away in his chest. “Oh.”

He leans his head back against the ground. Nate’s beautiful mouth closes around his dick.

“Okay, so this is happening.”

Nate laughs softly. Dan accidentally remembers all the times Serena laughed her coquettish laugh with his dick in her mouth.

“You, ah, you’ve... done this before?”

Nate pulls away. “Twice,” he says, “now stop making me talk.” He starts to suck Dan off.

It’s absolute ecstasy. Dan prefers a firmer touch, and Nate is definitely giving him that. It seems like he’s really enjoying himself. He even takes Dan deep so he can feel the brief tickle of the back of Nate’s throat on his tip. He makes a soft noise, grabbing uselessly at the floor for something to hold onto before grabbing Nate’s hair the way Nate grabbed his.

Nate smiles on his cock and looks up at Dan, his eyes gleaming. It’s a wonderful sight. Dan’s palms are tingling.

Dan’s going to come soon, he can feel it. He tries to hold on a little longer but it feels impossible. Nate's bangs brush his stomach and it tickles. He feels his abs tighten. In the expansive silence of this giant, empty house, all Dan can hear is the muffled commotion of street noises outside and the soft, obscene sounds of Nate sucking his cock.

Dan squeezes his eyes shut tightly. It feels like his stomach is up in the vicinity of his heart, and his skin feels sensitive all over. “Nate,” he says softly, allowing himself to put a lot of feeling into the word. His voice almost breaks. Nate, Nate, Nate. Beautiful Nate.

His orgasm blooms up inside of him and he throatily warns Nate a moment before it arrives. He leans over Dan, his leanly muscled body stretched out beautifully, and allows Dan to come in his mouth.

Then Nate looks him right in the eye and swallows. Dan wishes he was a girl so he could come again immediately just at the sight of that.

“ _God_ ,” he breathes.

Nate swipes at his mouth. He’s smiling, and there’s a twinkle in his eye. His lips are so dark. “Man, that brings me back.”

“To what?”

“Summer camp.”

Dan nods, but he barely comprehends what Nate is saying. Luckily, Nate leans forward and kisses him before Dan has to respond.

He tastes himself in Nate’s mouth. His hands come up and explore Nate’s body, pressing against his pecs, tweaking his nipples, stroking his arms. Dan moves down from his mouth and starts nudging at his throat, kissing him gently there.

Nate shies away and gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I just - there’s been enough speculation on my sex life lately,” he says.

Dan nods and kisses him on the mouth again. They seem to realize at the same time how late it’s getting.

Dan draws back. “I, uh, I should probably get you back home before my dad goes to bed,” he says.

Nate smiles. “Oh, are we moving in together already? Serena didn’t tell me you moved _that_ fast.”

Dan laughs. “Well, I definitely can’t let you sleep on this floor anymore, now that I’ve actually laid down on it myself. My neck is already kinked. Let me help you get your stuff together.”

-

They try to get as presentable as possible during the subway ride downtown, smoothing their hair and collaborating to fix the disreputable state of Dan’s button-down, but when they walk into the loft a big part of Dan is afraid Rufus will have one of his rare psychic moments and know what happened anyway. Luckily, that doesn’t happen.

“Oh, thank God!” Jenny blurts out as soon as they walk in.

“Chill,” Dan says, laughing.

Rufus swings around on his barstool. “Hey, Nate, good to see you again. Couldn’t get enough of the chili, huh?”

“Yeah, well, I also wanted to try your world-famous waffles,” Nate says, smiling and giving Dan an awkwardly wide berth as he passes him. “Seriously, though, thank you so much for inviting me to stay with you guys.”

“Of course, don’t even mention it. Dan, do you want to -”

“Oh, yeah,” Dan says, and motions for Nate to follow him.

“I, uh, have a couch I can crash on, and you can take the bed,” he says as they walk into his room.

“Dan, don’t, I’ll take the couch.”

“No, no, no, you’re the guest, you can uh…”

They’re both standing in Dan’s room, staring at his bed. Dan starts to sweat again.

Nate drops his bags. The sound echoes.

“You should…” Dan tries to look Nate in the eye and fails, settling for making eye contact with his collar bone. “Take the bed. You’ve been sleeping on a floor. Please, seriously, I really want you to.”

“Well, if you’re twisting my arm,” Nate says. He ducks his head to try to meet Dan’s eyes. Dan finally, awkwardly, looks back at him. Those fucking blue eyes. All Dan can do is picture them shining up at him while Nate sucks him off.

“Listen,” Nate says, smiling. “This doesn’t have to be awkward, okay?”

“No, I know. Yeah, it’s fine. I just, uh -” Dan falters and goes silent.

“I’m gonna go get the rest of my bags,” Nate says. “Then we can talk, if you want?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Nate leaves and he’s alone with himself. He really wants a cigarette.

It’s _totally_ going to be awkward.


End file.
